Can I Dream of You?
by vicsmoria
Summary: Cloud is still blaming himself for Aerith's death. What happens when he is with her once more? A perfect dream. CloudxAerith  Told from Cloud's POV


**Oh my, a Final Fantasy 7 fanfiction! I have always wanted to write one of these because of my love for the Cloud and Aerith pairing! Well, I hope you enjoy! Please review (If you wanna :D)*******

How long has it been? How many days have passed? How many nights have I tossed and turned and not gaining an ounce of sleep? I couldn't really tell you, I've lost track. I don't have any complaints though; I deserve this and so much more for what's happened to you. Aerith…I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you from him. From Sephiroth.

I watched you die; I watched the blade pierce through you and the blood spill. But you still had that same caring smile on your face. I held you close as your life was slowly slipping away. You told me it wasn't my fault. Why couldn't you just blame me, maybe that would have made my suffering easier to deal with. As I watched your frail, lifeless body sink into the Life Stream, I thought about how much I wanted to join you. But I knew I didn't deserve to bask in that holy water with an angel like you.

Tifa told me Aerith wouldn't want me to dwell on her death in such a way. That she would want me to be happy and think of all the good times we all had together. Tifa just doesn't understand. I feel like God will never forgive me if I forget about that day. It'll be like I don't care and I want to push Aerith out of my memory forever. I never want to forget about her; her soft brown hair, how she always smelled like fresh cut flowers, her earthy green eyes, and her angelic laugh. How I wish I could hear that laugh ringing in my ears again.

As I prepare myself for another sleepless night, I run my hands over the pink ribbon that everyone wears in memory of Aerith; who always tied her hair up with a silky, pink ribbon. It's the least we can do to keep her memory alive. The ribbon's fabric tickles the skin of my forefinger as I stroke it softly. I will always keep it tied around my arm. I sigh miserably to myself. "Aerith…" I mumble before I drift away into the empty state of sleep.

I was preparing myself to be ready to wake up shortly with my face covered in a cold sweat and my breathing ragged. But to my surprise, I felt completely fine, which is a rare occurrence for me these days. I was expecting to see my room, the only source of light being the pale moonlight glow. But all I saw was an endless field of white and yellow lilies, nothing else in sight for miles. A cool mist sprayed across the field and it gently brushed against my face. The sweet smell of thousands of lilies stung my nose; it was bittersweet it an odd way.

After I gather myself, I begin to question everything. Where was I? How did I get here? Was I…dreaming? I haven't had anything but horrid nightmares for weeks, why would I be having such a pleasantly simple dream now? But…something about this seemed familiar. Extremely familiar, but I couldn't quite recall how at the moment. "Cloud…it's so good to see you. I'm glad you finally decided to visit me." A soft, warm voice said. That's when I realized why this was all so familiar. I sat up and I see the hem of a pink, button up dress swaying in the gentle breeze and brown, ankle high boots walking towards me, stepping ever so lightly on the lilies. I feel my heart stop as they come closer. A tiny giggle escapes into the air. "I was getting impatient. Dilly dally, shilly shally."

"A-Aerith…" I say weakly, she just giggles again and leans down so I can see her. Nothing about her has changed. Her hair is still tied up and braided down her back with a pink ribbon. Her eyes still glow with that green, mischievous tint. And she still has a smile spread across her pale, pink cheeks, like always.

"Hi Cloud. I'm happy you're here." She said softly while taking my hand. Her frail, dainty hand was much smaller in comparison to mine. A warm feeling rushed over me; she felt so real, her hand felt so warm in mine. Did I deserve to be next to her right now? After everything that has happened to her because of me?

"Aerith…I should be saying that. You should be furious that I'm here in your presence. You should hate me for soiling the sanctity of your garden." I say quickly. She just looked at me, bemused. A smile soon spreads over her face again and she tittered in amusement. She plucked a lily from the damp ground and held it in between her index finger and thumb. She brought it up to her nose and inhaled lightly, taking in the sweet smell of the precious being.

"You always were like this. Always blaming yourself. When will you realize that none of this was your fault?" She asked while placing the flower in her lap and looking at me, waiting for an answer. I was skeptical. Clearly she must feel some sort of animosity towards me. If I could have just been stronger, she would still be alive today.

"I let you die…" I say softly, my voice full of regret and sorrow. She shakes her head in disapproval and clucks her tongue.

"You didn't silly." She said while twirling the lily in between her fingers, causing tiny droplets of dew to spray on my face.

"Why are you so kind to me? Why can't you just hate me? I don't deserve your kindness!" I shouted, my voice echoing for miles in the empty field. She was a bit taken aback at the volume of my voice, but she just smiled at me once more like before.

"I have already forgiven you for everything, even though there was nothing to forgive in the first place." She said warmly while taking my hand again. I look at her in disbelief. Surely she was kidding. I open my mouth to protest again but she just huffs a laugh and leans in towards me, in attempt to shut me up. Her soft, warm lips brushed against mine and she kissed me softly and sweetly. I can't even begin to describe the warm rush of happiness I felt at that moment. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity but I didn't care. I hoped it would never end. She leaned back a few minutes later and held my face in her hands. She pressed her forehead against my and her bangs lightly tickled my forehead. I stared longingly into her earthy green eyes.

"Aerith…" I began but she placed her finger over my lips.

"Yes Cloud?" She asked with another tiny giggle while retracting her finger. I nuzzled my cheek into her soft hands and looked back at her.

"Can I dream about you again tomorrow?" I asked, feeling warm tears of happiness pool in my eyes. She shut her eyes for a moment and began to lean in toward me again.

"Yes." She whispered sweetly, and she softly kissed away my fresh tears. For once in my life, I wished I could remain in the bittersweet bliss of sleep.


End file.
